1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a titanium nitride film, an apparatus for forming a titanium nitride film, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing of a semiconductor device, a titanium nitride film (TiN film) is used as a material for a barrier film, electrode, or the like. Such a titanium nitride film is formed by using, for example, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method or an atomic layer deposition (ALD) method using a titanium tetrachloride (TiCl4) and ammonia (NH3) as a film forming gas (for example, a patent reference 1).
However, when a titanium nitride film is formed by using titanium tetrachloride as a film forming gas, chlorine radicals generated during film formation etch a base film. For example, when a titanium nitride film is formed as an upper electrode of a capacitor module of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a high-k film (for example, a zirconium oxide (ZrO) film or a hafnium oxide (HfO) film) constituting a base film of the upper electrode is etched, and thus an electric performance of a capacitor insulating film is deteriorated.
Also, since titanium tetrachloride is used as a film forming gas, ammonium chloride is generated as a by-product. When the ammonium chloride is adhered inside an apparatus, a process performance (particle performance) and a maintenance cycle of the apparatus are remarkably deteriorated.
3. Prior Art Reference    (Patent Reference 1) Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-93653